Blessings
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Hi I'm back with another series of one shots. Chap 2; Never Alone: “Ah…” Yoh sweatdropped, “even if you say so, why does that sound like it would be painful?” “I’ll make sure it would be painful.” Anna replied darkly
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: _His wife_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king. **

**Nightglider: **_Hi people hope at least some of you missed me or at least remembered me. I forced myself back to writing or now though I'm still stuck in the laziness fever. Hopefully I'll get over it once I publish it. So this is another series of one shots and this time I would TRY not to let my mood take control o me but you know, can't promise anything. I hope you enjoy this one. Next one-shot will be up eventually. Reviews encourage me to write though (hint hint). Anyways I shall stop my blabbing now and leave you to enjoy the fic not that most of you even read this (I know I seldom do) BUT STILL ENJOY!_

_Oh and the credit goes off to **Smart angel** for making me feel guilty about not writing any fic in a long while, and remembering me. That was so sweet. Well anyways its because of her that you're reading this fic now. So here's to **Smart Angel**, hope you'll enjoy this hun. Cheers!  
_

* * *

**Story  
**

"Yoh, are you done yet?"

"Almost" Yoh Asakura sighed, not bothering to glance back as he picked up the last sheet of cloth from the basket, "Do you need anything?"

There was a pause before he was finally answered.

"No. I want to go for a walk."

He took his time clipping the sheet to the wire before training his eyes on his fiancee.

"Do you want me to come?"

She looked at him impassively. Her fingers twitched and stiffened on the palm of her hand. Yoh chose not to comment.

"Yes." she finally answered tonelessly.

Yoh turned back to his basket, picturing her re-entering the inn almost half consciously. It was for that reason why he was surprised to find her still standing in the same position when he turned back to face the house, basket in hand.

"Whats wrong?" It was a stupid reason, and Yoh acknowledged that fact even before speaking it out loud. It wasn't like they always took a walk whenever either of them felt bothered about something, but Yoh knew Kyouyama Anna would always use subtle indications that something was troubling her. Her pride seldom allowed her to admit it in words, so Yoh had gotten used to sensing the slightest of pauses or sagging of her shoulders to determine when she needed him. It was never pleasant waiting for her to tell him, which was always in a round about manner. Sometimes he was even forced to ask her straight out, praying all the while for her to be composed enough to answer. Sometimes she would, sometimes she'd pretend he didn't say anything at all and sometimes she would frown warningly in which Yoh would have to remind her she was human, no matter what she was expected of. If anyone had known of the last resort Yoh would execute, he would have already be termed as the bravest man alive. But then if anyone did knew they would probably be roasted alive before they could term the young Asakura that. So it was perhaps a good thing no one did.

Anna didn't reply but Yoh continued to wait in silence. She finally showed some response by lowering her eyelids as her stance lost its stiffness, "Leave the basket, I'll wait for you outside."

Before Yoh could reply, she was already heading towards the gate. Feeling he was left with no other choice, he places the basket by his feet before unrolling his sleeve from his elbow.

* * *

The walk as usual was silent. But the route the itako choose was different from their usual ones. Yoh managed not to question until they reached a park filled with loving couples and laughing kids running about. He turned to her, mouth already open to question what were they doing there when he realized she was already a few paces ahead of him. Yoh blinked before quickening his pace to catch up to his fiancee. Why did she choose this place? Anna hated crowd.

They found a nice spot under a small weeping willow. Sunlight streamed down its canopy in large gold patches on the soft green grass. A few wild lowers were scattered at the rim of its trunk, shying away from the grass.

Taking a seat, Anna leaned against the trunk before closing her eyes. Yoh couldn't help but smile at the serene atmosphere as he took a seat beside his fiancee, lying down on the cool grass and heaving a sigh of content. This was a nice change.

Neither said another word for a long time. But that was common for both. Words didn't had any value to either unless absolutely necessary. Or perhaps the fact really was both accepted the other too much to say much of anything.

The laughter and chatter from the happy family seemed to merge in a murmur as Yoh stared up at the clouds. They seem to flow in an almost hypnotic manner. Merging with each other to form something new, while still staying serene and in peace all the while.

Too immersed in the transformation of the white fluff in the sky, Yoh didn't notice Anna turning her face to him, watching him with the same look he had studying the sky, until about a minute later.

"You've been doing all your chores without much complaint these days." It wasn't a question, so Yoh wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Does that bother you?" He tried to joke, still keeping his eyes intact on the sky.

"No," she replied after a small pause, "But your pink haired friend is giving me a headache about it."

This statement was of course absurd, so Yoh didn't bother stifling a chuckle at that. Tamao giving Anna a headache?

"Its not funny." Anna said shortly as if reading his mind, "As your wife its your duty to spare me the inconvenience of bearing a headache by not worrying your friend too much."

Yoh smiled, still not turning to her, "How is doing all my chores without complaint worrying her?"

"How am I to know how the mind of that woman works." Anna replied shortly, turning back to face the running children before her.

They both were silent for a while before Anna decided to add, "She must find it uncharacteristic I guess."

"You guess." Yoh repeated, closing his eyes.

Anna closed her own before letting out a small sigh, "Yoh."

"Hmm..?"

"Whats wrong?" There was a trace of command in her voice.

"Nothing."

Silence...and then

WHACK

"Ow..." Yoh whimpered before turning to give his fiancee what he hoped was a wounded look, "what was that-" Immediately, his words died on his tongue.

"Asakura Yoh..." she growled, hair flaring out behind her in flames,

Yoh gulped, but before he could say another word, her claws had his throat in its sharp grasp.

"Ack..! Ann-"

"Are you willing to tell me now?"

Yoh winced slightly before looking up at her, smiling lightly, "Isn't this more inconvenient?"

Anna's eyes narrowed further but she loosened her grip. Yoh noticed she didn't pull away but decided not to comment.

"I'll talk to her," Yoh promised, tucking a strand of gold behind her ear unconsciously.

The glare was still intact, but the spark had softened in her eyes, "And you wont talk to me?"

Yoh didn't reply as he looked at his fiancee almost impassively. This seemed to irate the itako more.

"I'm your wife Asakura." she growled, digging her nails in his shoulder, "Its your duty to see to my rights..!"

Perhaps they both didn't realize Anna had spoken out loud. Perhaps it was the position they both were in, or perhaps the old ladies sitting on a bench near them, oblivious to both, were far too fascinated and nosy for their own good.

"Oh my..."

And it was exactly that moment when they let out that exclamation that what Anna had just said finally registered in his mind.

Yoh felt his face burst to flames as he looked at Anna in horror. He was supposed to fulfill his husband duties to her NOW?!

Anna blinked at Yoh's reaction (having been seething with anger too much to notice her position, words and the old women's gasp) before realization dawned on her and her skin took the same shade as Yoh's.

"I HADN'T MEANT THAT RIGHT! YOH BAKA!"

* * *

Tamao Tamamura jumped letting go of the pile of dishes she had just finished washing as the Itako's scream penetrated through the kitchen.

"M-Mistress Anna...?" the poor girl whimpered, looking about as if in the next second something in the kitchen would explode.

* * *

Anna had her face buried in her hands as she sat beside a badly wounded, yet sheepish Yoh in a new spot. Yoh kept smiling apologetically at the strangers passing by as Anna continued to curse and threaten Yoh under her breath, not even bothering to glare again.

After her outburst, it had been left up to Yoh to drag the two of them away from the extremely awkward and embarrassing spotlight. She was sure people were still craning their necks to look at them. This was all Yoh's fault.

Yoh on the other hand was having a pretty hard time trying to stifle his laugh. After things had settled down (though he still suspected the old ladies were still trying to look over at them) the humor in the situation wasn't hard to not acknowledge. Besides his fiancee rarely, if never, got embarrassed. So that was a surprising treat.

"Shall we go home?" Yoh asked, trying to not sound too cheerful.

Anna didn't reply, stubbornly intact in her position.

Yoh decided to try cheer her up, "Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad."

Anna still didn't reply.

Yoh smiled sheepishly and scratched his forehead, "Ok, so it was bad...pretty horrible, but people will forget you know. Its not like they know us. We don't even come here all that much."

"Its not the people that are giving me a headache." Anna murmured, running her palms across her eyes tiredly before leaning back.

Yoh blinked and tilted his face, "Whats wrong then?"

Anna scowled, still not looking at him, "Funny you're asking that now."

Yoh blinked clueless, "Huh?"

Anna turned to him, glaring, "I'm your wife Yoh. At least I will be."

Yoh continued to stare at her, not understanding where she was going with that.

"Ah..."

"Its my right to know whats bothering you."

Ah.

Yoh gave Anna a long look, before smiling slightly, "Is that all?"

For some reason, Anna's heart throbbed at that. She took her gaze away, choosing to stare intently at her knees. After some time, she heard a faint tired sigh from her side. Before she could will herself to look, something warm covered her hands. Her eyes widened slighly as she finally turned her gaze back to her fiancee, who had shifted over, resting his head on her lap.

Yoh still had her hand as he looked up intently at his fiancee, before giving her palm a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being selfish." He admitted tiredly, "Can I tell you when its easier?"

Anna lowered her eyelids but nodded. Yoh smiled in gratitude before closing his eyes tiredly.

After a while, he was surprised to feel cool slender fingers running the length of his hair. He opened his eyes questioningly to his fiancee. But the itako's face was impassive.

"You're not supposed to be alone Yoh." she said simply.

This time Yoh didn't felt it hard to smile. He laced his fingers with her's, not bothering to say another word.

Anna continued to brush her hand through his hair until Yoh fell asleep. Sometimes you don't need words to express there is a problem. Sometimes you don't even need to know what the problem is. Anna knew whenever Yoh would feel ready to tell her whatever was wrong, she wouldn't be surprised. And she wouldn't be able to take away the pressure completely. But for now, being like this was enough.

_It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

* * *

_**Nightglider:** So...? Was that a good come back present? Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me about it. Until next time, See ya people!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Never Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman king.

* * *

**Story:**

Manta of course, was the first to go. And probably the only one to go quietly.

"Onee-chan! You must resume your training at once!"

Horo Horo stared at his sister horrified, "How did school reminded you of that?!"

"NO TIME TO ARGUE!" Pirika screamed taking hold of her brother's ear before proceeding to drag him out of the inn, "We don't have time left! The tournament could resume any day!"

Just as they stepped out the door (Horo Horo's desperate pleas falling on deaf ears), Ren heaved a small sigh, "I suppose that calls us to go home as well." Taking hold of Chocolove through his neckline, he started making his way to the door, "Party's over."

"Warty Whooper?!"

Yoh grinned amidst the shrill scream and loud bangs that immediately followed the last line from the dark skinned shaman as Ryu bowed before him and Anna.

"I shall take my leave as well Donna, My posse awaits my arrival."

"Say Hi to them from us Ryu" Yoh waved as Ryu started making his way out of the inn.

"Ofcourse donna! Be sure to inform mistress Anna I shall come before the sun breaks out of the horizon to cook another Ryu's special breakfast!"

Yoh blinked and looked beside him. Anna had disappeared. With a slight shrug he turned his gaze back towards his friends, waving until they turned a corner. When they disappeared from view, Yoh let his arm fall beside him. His smile still in place as he gazed off down the street. A small gust of cool breeze wafted through his hair and he let out a small sigh, turning back to the inn. It was pretty quiet now, save for Anna washing the dishes. Yoh stuffed his arm in his jeans pocket and made his way inside, wandering where the ghosts went off to. Of course Amidamaru was missing as well, so he didn't had to wonder for long.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone_

Anna didn't say anything as he made his way into the kitchen, so Yoh decided to go first.

"Need help?"

Without another word, Anna dropped the bowl she was scrubbing, set it down and rinsed her hand off of soup. Yoh blinked as she turned around, wiping her hands on her apron before taking it off. He stood in his place as she came towards him, placed the apron in his arm and continued towards the backyard in the same stride.

Yoh looked back at the apron and sighed before proceeding to tie it around his waist and rolling up his sleeves at the mountain of dirty dishes before him. This could take a while.

When he was done he found her sitting against a tree, arms propped up on her knees as she continued to gaze off into the sky. She didn't flinch when he joined her. And it was after sometime he placed himself beside her that she spoke in a cool indifferent voice.

"I only allowed you to drop out."

Yoh didn't take his eyes off the sky "Hmm?"

"Of the tournament."

"Ah."

Anna frowned.

"Not…" she trailed off, her voice catching against her throat as Yoh's fingers curled around her's.

"I know."

Curling her fingers into fist, Anna continued to glare off at the sky. After a few moments she sighed, closing her eyes and placing her forehead atop her knees. Yoh turned to her, forcing a small smile.

"Its getting late, we should go to bed."

Anna didn't move.

"Its not fair…"

Yoh blinked, "Huh?"

"I never expected things to be fair. That still doesn't change anything. It's still never fair."

Yoh lowered his eyelids, looking at her silently.

Her hand slipped out of his grasp, "I'm not tired. You can go."

Yoh sighed, his shoulders sagging before he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree.

None of them said another word for a while. Each immersed in the silence of the night.

"…Yoh..?"

"…Hmm?"

"…"

Yoh opened his eyes and turned his gaze at his fiancée. She had lifted her head off her knees. Staring off into the darkness solemnly.

Anna closed her eyes, leaning back until her head rested just an inch away from Yoh's shoulder.

"Be sure not to inconvenience me like that again."

Yoh smiled.

Anna opened her eyes, still not looking at him, "Don't forget. Your grandmother trained me. Even if you did make the mistake of…I can still bring you back."

"Ah…" Yoh sweatdropped, "even if you say so, why does that sound like it would be painul?"

"I'll make sure it would be painful." Anna replied darkly, staring at her knees intently.

"I see…" Yoh smiled nervously

…

…

"Why aren't you going to bed." It didn't seem like a question, but Yoh answered anyway.

"Don't know."

Anna's eye twitched as she finally turned to him.

"What sort of answer is that-?!"

Yoh turned and Anna stopped short, fighting a sudden wave of heat from spreading across her cheeks as Yoh looked at her strangely intently. It was the smile he gave her when he returned from Yohmei's cave. A slight knowing gleam in his eyes that threatened to stop her heart still and a small quirk at the corner of his lips that filled something warm in her chest.

She hated it when he smiled like that.

"I told you," he said softly, not having the slightest clue what she was feeling right then, or so she thought. "When I see you troubled…I just can't leave it at that."

_And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life_

"Besides."

Anna blinked as Yoh's smile widened cheerfully.

"Anna-chan is too cute when she blushes."

…**SLAP!!!

* * *

**

"Now give me 1080 pushups and sit-ups each."

"EH?!"

Anna's eyes narrowed as she glared down at her fiancé crouched on the ground with only his fingers to support his weight.

"Expect more if you fail to complete in fifteen minutes,"

Yoh stared, watching frozen as Anna's eyes glinted with a hint of cruelty and anger.

"Do you have anything to say…?"

"N-nothing…" Yoh managed to stammer, quickly taking position.

"I didn't tell you to stop standing on your fingers."

Yoh's eyes widened more, "B-but how can I-"

"Figure it out." Turning to leave as Yoh stared after her, frozen as the image finally slithered in his brain.

Anna smiled as she shut the door behind her. Time for some well deserved sleep.

_We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

END

* * *

**Nightglider:** K I'M DONE SORRY FOR UPLOADING SO LATE HOPE YOU LIKE IT and I'm not gonna recheck this coz I'm too lazy so please just this once excuse spelling or not enough description mistake. I'd also love a review kthx :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** And Then...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king

* * *

**Story~**

Asakura Yoh, was not an average human being. In fact, to even call him human would be a highly incorrect statement. But he liked to think of himself as human. And that's what it really mattered. At least to him.

"Yoh, what are you doing?"

Aside from being not ordinary, Asakura Yoh was also one of the youngest and most powerful shamans in the world. He held partial power of the shaman king, WHO happened to be not JUST his twin brother, but also his other part. Or so his brother claimed. But pushing aside the apparent greatness of his power and position, Asakura Yoh was also a victim of the most incredible drama that could ever bestow on anyone.

"Yoh?"

When he was born, his grandfather tried to kill him. Well, would if his brother hadn't been born first, blasted and practically destroyed half of his father's face and run off with the spirit of fire anyway.

"What the-"

How many people can tell a tale like that? But as if that hadn't been enough, he was forced to train from a young age for a position he couldn't even really understand. He had some problems that were normal and typical as well of course. His grand parents never hesitated plunging their wooden staff on his head. His mother never minded leaving him to her abusive parents while going off to call the gods or teach an incredibly traumatized young girl (Or so Yoh believed) every chore in the book. His father was never around. And to make matters worse, his grandmother arranged for him a fiancée that would have the king of hell himself cowering in the corner of a nursery. And that wasn't even half of what he had to go through-

"Why are you two sta-Oh."

At an early age, Yoh had been subjected to many ordinary and extra ordinary things. From withstanding complete isolation for up to 14 years until he met Manta, to being forced to living in hell and training for his fiancée and the shaman fight, fighting with psycho people who turned into his best friends, saving a dozen people and ghosts, fighting demons, witnessing brutal murders, escaping and defeating psychopath killers while sustaining abuse from his she devil fiance, being forced to kill his one and only brother (though he hadn't), being killed by that said brother and worse FALLING in love with the she-devil fiancee (ok so that was the first big trauma he had to face but the fact that he still hadn't completely got over it was something) but nothing...NOTHING could prepare him for what he was looking at right now...

...

...

Anna Kyouyama...

...

was cooking.

"If you're done gawking..." said a soft icy voice, tearing through his thought swiftly leaving him numb, "I suggest you go back to our guests. I don't want people to think I have an impolite and ignorant husband."

Asakura Yoh could only nod speechlessly, before his feet took him back to the living room, seating him silently among his other speechlessly shocked friends.

Finally Manta forced himself to turn to Yoh, his voice a haunting comfort to the room;

"Yoh...no matter what happens...we'll be here..."

Yoh highly doubted that. Whenever it comes to his fiancée, his friends seemed to forget their loyalty to him. Not that he could blame them of course but...

His thoughts trailed off as a faint smell of something burning started emitting from the kitchen, followed by a pretty harsh and sharp sound of metal hitting marble.

The living room was silent as a series of faint curses loomed out from the kitchen, and before Yoh knew it, he was sitting quite alone.

Yoh Asakura sighed. Well...at least he still had oranges and Bob Love to enjoy.

* * *

**Nightglider:** Not my best work but still please review.


End file.
